GG His Life
by Death To Us
Summary: I'm Max and this has been my story of meeting Fang, the boy who ran away from his abusive home and made it on the streets… I'm back, I never left. The sequal to GG Skater Boy
1. Heart Beat

_**"Just keep in touch." I told him and he flashed a set of white teeth in a grin. "I don't want to find out one day that you've disappeared without a trace."**_

_**"That might happen actually." Fang shrugged and I frowned…**_

…

_**"That's awesome!" I heard someone call out and I turned in time to see Fang jump into the air on his skateboard and then land it perfectly, riding up a second jump…**_

…

_**I'm Max and this has been my story of meeting Fang, the boy who ran away from his abusive home and made it on the streets…**_

**I'm back, I never left. **

…

**Heart Beat**

**Max POV**

The lightning flashed outside of my window, the thunder following close after. I stood with my elbows leaned on my window sill, gazing out the window as the rain poured down. This late November weather would soon change and turn into cold snow and frost. I watched as the cars drove by, their headlights shining out in the darkness of the night. I hated to think that Fang was out in this weather, especially at night. I sighed and rubbed the condensation off my window with my sleeve. It was at least 20 degrees outside. My phone suddenly rang, scaring me. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered, thinking it was mom. She had dad were on a business trip in New York, leaving me the house for a few weeks. I had already tried to find Fang but couldn't.

"Max! Are your parents' home yet?" Iggy's voice sounded worried. I frowned.

"No, they won't be for at least three more weeks. Why?" I asked and waited for his reply. There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Ok, good. We're coming over now." Iggy hung up the phone leaving me confused. We? Who's we? I set my phone down and hurried downstairs. Iggy lived next door, he'd be here any second. I opened my front door to see Iggy and another person hurrying down the sidewalk and up to my house. My eyes widened as I saw who was under the black coat Iggy held. Fang?

"Whoa, whoa! What happened here?" I asked as Iggy helped Fang sit on the couch, his eyes closed. He was out cold. Iggy looked up at me and then down at Fang again.

"He ran into my house half an hour ago shaking and bleeding pretty bad. His mom found him again and nearly ran him over with her car." He said, panting. "He cut his arm on a broken pipe in the alley she trapped him in."

"Ok, did she follow him here?" I asked and Iggy shook his head, no. "Good. Go upstairs and find my mom's medical kit under the sink."

"Ok, be right back." Iggy ran upstairs. I looked down at Fang who was dripping wet, soaking the couch cushion he lay on. I could see the thick bandage over his right forearm, red seeping through. I leaned down in front of him and brushed some of his overlong shaggy black hair out of the way of his eyes. He was burning up with a fever, his body shaking lightly. What exactly happened?

"Here." Iggy said just then, handing me the box. I opened it and took out some linen bandages and antibiotic cream. This would help him for now and with some medicine, it would bring his fever down. I took Fang arm and unwound the bandage, setting it aside. The nasty cut was an inch deep and 4 inches long. It was still bleeding as I dabbed the area with rubbing alcohol. I felt Fang cringe, lightly pulling his arm but I held it, pulling it back. He relaxed again and I looked up at him. He was awake now and watching everything I did, his eyes slightly cloudy. I pressed the bandage onto the cut, stopping the bleeding. I then put some antibiotic cream on and wound the whole thing in a thick bandage. I put the remaining things back into the medical kit, handing it to Iggy. I stood up and went into the kitchen. Throwing away the old bandages, I looked through the cabinets to find some medicine that would help his fever.

"Max?" Iggy asked as he set the kit on the counter. "He's gonna be ok, right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine as long as we keep checking on the cut. I don't want it getting infected from that pipe." I finally found the medicine and got out a spoon.

"Good." Iggy said as I walked past him and back into the living room. Fang was still awake as I measured out the right amount of medicine.

"Your parents aren't here?" Fang breathed as I put the cap back onto the bottle of medicine. I shook my head and looked at him. I had missed him more than I realized. It had only been a few weeks since I saw him last but in that time, he had been hurting obviously. He was too thin again and was exhausted. I set the bottle on the side table and then left to my parents' bedroom. I needed to find some dry clothes for him. The ones he had now were old and soaked through. I found an old black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey Fang? I got some new clothes for you, can you stand?" I asked him and he pushed himself off of the couch, his frail body shaking lightly still. The water dripped off of him, forming a small puddle. I led him to the bathroom, keeping a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't fall over. I handed him the new clothes and he shut the bathroom door. Iggy walked up to me and waited next to me.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for his crazy mom again." I said and he nodded. There was a knock on the door and Fang opened the door fully dressed in the dry clothes. I took the wet ones from him and tossed them into the laundry pile. I'd do those later. I led Fang back to the living room couch and he lay down on the dry one. I got a bunch of blankets from the closet and covered him over. His shaking was slowly stopping and he looked exhausted, his eyes drifting shut.

"Let me know if you need anything." I told him and he nodded, falling asleep in seconds. I sighed and looked up at Iggy who sighed as well. I'd get dinner started while I waited for Fang to wake up again. I had no idea when the last time he ate was.

…

_**His Life…**_


	2. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

**Max POV**

I made macaroni and cheese for dinner, enough for 6 people. Fang's known for eating as much as 3 people so I made extra. Right now Iggy and I were eating. I'd wake Fang up if he didn't on his own. I looked up at Fang who still slept on the couch. His dark hair hung loosely over his closed eyes. The weather had done a number on him.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine." Iggy said just then and I smiled over at him.

"I know, but just look at him. How could someone let that happen? He's only 16."

"I know how you feel, Max, but he's a strong kid. He'll be fine." Iggy said and I looked over at Fang again. He lay on his side, facing towards us. His had his head resting on a pillow, a blanket covering his thin form. I stood up, carrying my dishes to the sink. I then walked into the living room where Fang slept.

"Fang?" I said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. I knelt down so I was level with him. I saw his eyes flicker open and look at me. His beautiful dark eyes looked past me and around the house.

"Hey." He said after he checked around. I smiled and felt his forehead. He still had a fever but it was getting better.

"Hey, you wanna eat?" I asked him and he nodded, sitting up. I stood up as he pulled the blanket off and swung his feet over the side of the couch. He stood up carefully but then sat back down, unable to keep his balance.

"We'll bring it to you." I said and he nodded. Iggy and I headed back to the kitchen. Iggy got a plate down and I started filling it would be hungrier in the morning so I only put 1 serving on so far. His fever would make him drowsy. We walked back into the living room where Iggy got a side table and put it in front of Fang, I set the plate onto it. He thanked us and started eating.

"It's 10, we can watch TV for a little while." Iggy said, sitting on the other couch. I sat down in the recliner next to him. Fang ate silently as we watched the TV.

We watched TV for 2 hours before I finally decided to turn it off. About half an hour ago, Iggy passed had fallen asleep again as soon as he finished eating. I looked over at him. He lay on his side, his dark hair over his eyes. He looked so tired even in his sleep. I got up and made sure the door was locked, and then headed back to the recliner. I would sleep down here tonight.

**Fang POV**

I woke up suddenly, a nightmare jolting me awake. I panted lightly, my heart pounding against my ribs. The nightmare had been where I was trapped with my mom in the basement of her old home. Torture went on from there. I woke up when I died in the nightmare. I looked around the dark living room. Iggy was passed out on the couch and Max was on the recliner also asleep. I sighed and lay back down on the couch. I looked up at the ceiling and a flash back to when my 'mom' trapped me in the alley.

_i was walking from a store when i heard the car approaching. i looked back to see the head lights right on top of me. i dived into the alley next to me but the car door opened, the crazed lady running at me. she held a baseball bat tightly in her hands. i tried to run but she nailed me in the side with the bat..._

I put a hand over my cracked ribs on my right side, feeling the pain every time I took a breath.

_i nearly doubled over from the pain but i dashed past her, cutting my forearm on some broken pipe jutting out of the wall. i ran to iggy's house, the rain pelting down still. i shivered violently as i knocked on iggy's door, dizzy from blood loss and pain. iggy answered the door and i nearly collapsed. he brought me inside..._

I sighed, blinking out of my flash back. She would be back, I just knew it. She'd never stop.


	3. Beloved Love

**Beloved Love**

**Max POV**

I woke up around 10 am the next morning. I was laying in the recliner chair downstairs in the living room. Looking around, I saw Iggy snoring on the couch, sprawled out on his stomach. I looked over at the second couch and sighed sadly, seeing Fang asleep under the thick blanket over him. He lay on his side, facing towards me. His dark hair covered part of one eye. I sighed and got up off the couch. I would make pancakes for breakfast.

**Fang POV**

My stomach growled with hunger, waking me from my peaceful sleep. I opened my eyes to see sunlight pouring into the room through the window above the couch I lay on. It was warming my back as well which felt amazing. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. My stomach though felt like it was gnawing through my side.

"Hey man," Iggy said just then. "You need to eat." I looked over at him.

"I know." I said and rolled over onto my back. I suddenly became aware of the smell of pancakes wafting into the living room. I breathed in deeply, my hunger growing.

"Max made pancakes." Iggy said as he stood up. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe." I said and sat up, swinging my feet over the side of the couch. I stood up and walked with Iggy into the kitchen where Max was dishing up pancakes. I leaned against the wall and watched quietly.

"Hey, you're up." Max smiled and I nodded, my main focus on the pancakes. My stomach had since eaten itself and was now working on my side. The last time I had had a decent meal was on Wednesday, nearly a week ago. On the streets, I was starving, quite literally.

"What are we gonna do today?" Iggy asked hopefully as Max set my plate on the table. I thanked her and sat down, immediately eating.

"I think we'll probably just hang out here, Fang's fever isn't completely gone yet." Max explained and Iggy nodded, a sad look coming over his face. "On the bright side, I need you to go get a few things at the store."

"Yes! Freedom!" Iggy cheered and I rolled my eyes, finishing the last of my pancakes. Max plopped two more onto my plate and I thanked her. I was too hungry to even talk to them as they discussed what Iggy was to get at the store. As I finished, I sighed deeply, finally relieved. Iggy soon left, just leaving Max and I. I stood up and brought my plate to the sink and then Max walked up next to me. I turned to face her and she raised her hand, placing it on my forehead to check my fever. She blinked in surprise, my fever was gone. She smiled and looked at me.

"I think you're ok now." She said and I nodded. I felt better too. I walked towards the living room and then suddenly froze at the doorway, gazing out the window. My breath caught in my throat as I started into the cold, evil eyes of my 'mom' who looked into the house through the window above the couch. She knew where I was, she knew I was ok.

"Max." I said quietly and Max walked up to me. She saw the crazed lady and glared at her, the lady grinning. She left the window and I instantly ran up to it to see where she went. I could see her walking back to her silver Pontiac and got inside, driving a little ways down the road until she was out of sight. I was already starting to shake from the shock alone. My 'mom' knew I was here; she wouldn't stop until she caught me.

"Fang, it's gonna be ok." Max tried to calm me down but I shook my head. Whenever I had to deal with my 'mom' before, things never ended up ok.


	4. My Plan

**My Plan**

**Fang POV**

I stood in the living room as Max called Iggy to warn him about my insane mother. What would I do? She'd call the police, break in herself, who knows what she would try to do. I knew that she'd never stop until I was either dead or in her possession. Good thing I had a knife in case I needed it. Max got off the phone with Iggy and put it back onto the table.

"Ok, Iggy's on his way. When he gets back, we'll come up with a plan." She said and I looked at her. Our plans worked for only a short time; nothing was resolved forever. I'd hide or run or she'd kick the crazed lady's ass and it would work for a short while but then she'd come back; like now. I sat on the couch and sighed. Why did I have to be the one going through this?

…

A short while later, Iggy showed up and we locked the door behind him. We all sat in the living room to make out a plan. Max started talking first.

"Ok, what has worked and what hasn't so far?" She asked.

"Hiding worked for a bit but she found me again." I said and she nodded. "Kicking her ass stopped her for a long time but now I don't know why she's back."

"Why don't we just call the police?" Iggy asked and I cringed, memories of being in the police station seeping through my brain. That was a horrible and stressful time.

"Because she'll just do the same thing. She'll somehow get Fang back and become his 'legal guardian'." Max explained and Iggy nodded. I thought for a little bit as they talked and argued about ideas. The only idea I had that may work and keep them safe was me leaving in secret. If I left without them knowing and not telling them where I was going, they'd be safe from my mom. It would be more dangerous for me but I knew how to survive out there. My plan was set.

After we hung out and talked for a while, we decided to start up lunch. I stood up and glanced out the window, 'mom's' silver Pontiac being back alongside the road beside the house. I could see her sitting in the driver's seat; waiting for me. Maybe I would leave tonight right after dinner? That would give me all night to put as much distance between this house and mom as I could. I'd run away to just out of town where a large skate park was. It had places to hide and had a food court right next to it. I'd be ok for a little while there. I followed Max and Iggy into the kitchen where we had the leftover macaroni from last time.

…

I sat up off the couch, the warm blanket slipping off. I swung my feet over the couch silently and stood up. The living room was dark since it was near midnight. Max and Iggy slept on the couches nearby. I silently opened the front door and slipped out, running across the front yard and ducking back beside the house. I would run through the backyard and through the other neighboring yards till I got to the main road. I would walk along it for 10 miles, and then arrive at the skate park after a 30 walk through the city. I had everything all planned out. I already knew that mom hadn't seen me yet. As long as I'm not at the house, she'll leave Max and Iggy alone. I hoisted myself over a fence and jumped into a backyard, jogging across, and then climbing over the fence on the other end. At this rate I'd get to the skate park around noon tomorrow.

…

**Max POV**

"Fang?" I called out nervously as I searched the house. I had woken up to find that Fang was not on the couch like he normally was. Iggy was also searching frantically for his friend. I could see Fang's mom's car still alongside the road next to our house. What if she took him last night? I couldn't see how she could have without us waking up too.

"What if she took him? Why did he not wake us up? Maybe he's out walking somewhere?" I ran through the different questions out loud.

"Max, calm down. His mom did not take him and I know that Fang wouldn't just go out for a walk. He doesn't leave for no reason." Iggy explained.

"Well then what was his reason?" I asked and he shrugged. "We have to find him!"

"We will, calm down." He said and sat down on the couch. "Now think, did he say anything last night that would give hints?"

"None that I heard." I sighed and sat on the floor by the TV. "Why did he leave?"

"Maybe he was just trying to avoid his mom? I'm not sure." Iggy sighed and looked at me. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"You're sure? I couldn't imagine anything more happening to him." I said and he nodded.

"We'll find him."

…


	5. Just Me

**Just Me**

**Fang POV**

I glanced down at my watch; 6 am. The sun was just starting to rise and I decided to take a break from the walking for a little bit. So far, 'mom' was not following me which both worried and relieved me. She wasn't following me and didn't know where I was anymore which was nice but that also meant that she thought I was at the house still. She would continue to bother Max and Iggy until she found out I was gone. I sat down on the curb on the side of the road and watched the sunrise. I always enjoyed watching the sunrise back at Purple Heart Park by Max's house. I was a quarter of the way to the skate park I was headed to so far. I would need to get moving if I was to get there by noon like I wanted. I put my skateboard on the ground and stepped onto it, pushing off.

…

As the hours ticked by, I slowly made my way closer and closer to the skate park. No cars were following me at least. I wondered what Max and Iggy were doing. Most likely freaking out about the fact that I was gone but it was the best thing to do. I wasn't about to just wait around and hope that mom not break into the house and steal me away. She's done that too many times. I looked around at the buildings all around me. It was around 10 am, and I was close to the skate park. It wasn't more than an hour's more walk away. I spotted a pay phone along the side of the road as I rode my skateboard down the sidewalk. I wanted to call Max and tell her not to worry and that I was ok but I hated to risk it. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and stopped my board, picking it up. I leaned against a building wall to rest for a few minutes. Hunger was also beginning to set in as well. I pulled out the few dollar bills I was tucked away into my pocket. It wasn't enough to get a meal and I sighed.

…

I reached the skate park around noon like I had predicted and I immediately rode into the jumps with ease. It was so much fun and it helped me to forget all my troubles. I could just skate and I'd be ok. There wasn't that many people here either because it was mostly closed off. I knew the way in since I had once hid out here a couple years ago. As I skated around, I looked over everything. Most of everything was the same; the food court, the giant tree next to the entrance, the jumps, the benches. But there was also something different here. I remembered this place being packed full of people a while ago and now nearly no one was here. There was only two boy s riding around on scooters who carefully avoided me as I did them. The food court was open but I noticed that everything was on sale, as if the place was going out of business. I stopped and took out the dollars in my pocket and looked up at the prices. I nearly grinned as I headed up to the food court. I bought a cheeseburger for 50 cents.

I ate quickly and finished in record time, tossing the wrapper into the garbage can. The cheeseburger would take the edge off my hunger but I was still hungry. I rode back into the skate park to try and forget about it. I'd stay here for a little while until things died down again with mom.


	6. Forgotten Misery

**Forgotten Misery **

**Fang POV**

I winced as the thunder cracked and pushed further under the tree above me. It was barely 5 feet tall since it was young but it was all I had for shelter against the pouring rain. I opened my eyes and panted, my breath making puffs of fog in front of me and then dissipating. I held my knees to my chest to try and conserve warmth as the cold breeze tried to strip it away. I shivered as the rain pelted down, lightning lighting up the sky. The skate park was empty, the water soaking the entire area. The sidewalks were slippery, the jumps dark and wet, the grass muddy and flooded. My skateboard was tucked under the bushes next to me. I looked around at the dark sky and area. It was midnight, the coldest part of the night. I shivered violently, my clothes damp and wet from the rain. My hair was stringy, the water dripping down my back. I sighed and leaned my forehead on my knees. I hated living like this. I looked up at the skate park I was at. I had been here for a week now and so far it had all been hell. It rained nearly every night, sometimes during the day. The place was closing down so at least not as many people were here. I looked over at the food stand building; it was locked up tight. I looked over every part; maybe I could pick the lock or break a window? I'd try in the morning; right now I was too cold to even stand.

"Why would he be here? He's not that dumb!" The voice suddenly said about 20 feet from me. I snapped my head up, my eyes scanning for the owner. I spotted 'mom' with her husband standing by the food store building arguing. Why was she here? I sat perfectly still, the cold making it difficult.

"Honey, please, be reasonable. He's always down at these kind of parks." The man said and began walking around; closer to where I sat. I clenched my teeth, shivering lightly, my breath making small clouds in front of me. I silently hoped he'd stop and leave.

"Come on! It's cold, wet, and dark; I want to get out of here!" 'Mom yelled and stormed off towards the car. The man sighed and turned to follow her but suddenly stopped, staring right at me. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't give me away. He glanced up at mom who was walking away and then down at me.

"Get out of here; this is a bad place to be." He whispered and I could only watch him. He squatted down in front of me and set a small key on the ground in front of me. "Use it."

"Harold!" Mom screamed and he stood up. I watched him go. He didn't look back. I picked up the key and watched as dad headed towards the car. I jumped in shock as I heard a gun go off. I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw dad fall to the ground. Mom had shot him. She glared in my direction and my breath caught in my throat. She knew dad had found me. She killed him for helping me. I prepared to run as she walked ever closer.

"I know you're here." She cooed in her motherly voice that she used with her own kids. I flinched and watched her move closer. My breath made small puffs in front of me, my body shivering. I had to get out of here and fast. I picked up a small rock and chucked it over by her car. She whirled around and I took my chance. I leapt up and dashed across the soggy ground towards the food shack. The key dad gave me was for the door. I heard the gun shot and suddenly stinging pain in my arm. The bullet had just grazed me but it cut about half an inch in. I took out the key and stuck it inside the lock, and then ran for my life. I dashed behind the building and headed down towards the skating area. I could hear 'mom' yelling.

"Get back here!" She hollered but I only ran faster. I heard another shot go off and the bullet hit the rock next to me. I jumped in surprise and ducked behind a quarter pipe, another bullet exploding on the front side of it. I crouched down and panted hard as I tried to figure out a plan. She'd kill me if she got even the smallest chance. My arm was bleeding but it was starting to stop now at least. I heard 'mom' getting closer and I scanned through any possible exits. I spotted a fence 10 feet away, a small road beyond it, and a gas station on the other side. I'd aim there. I took a deep breath and leapt up, running towards the fence. I jumped and grabbed the fence, climbing up it and then flipping over the top. I landed on my feet but the soggy ground made me slip and I fell onto my side. My breath was knocked away and I struggled to stand.

"Hey!" Mom screamed but I ran across the road, another gunshot going off. I ducked and made it across the road and into the gas station. I ran into the bathroom and locked a stall door. I stood there shaking with cold and fear as the freezing water dripped off my body. I didn't hear anyone come into the store and slowly began to calm down. She was most likely gone but I didn't know for sure. She had killed dad. Who says she won't kill the store manager and cashier? I gulped as I heard the door open to the store and suddenly…a gun went off. I was shaking again as I looked around for an exit. I was trapped. No way out.

**Max POV**

I watched the news in horror as a rouge women murdered a gas station cashier and manager, as well as two employees. One had managed to dial 911 but then she killed him. Police were on the scene as she searched the building for something. I panicked as I recognized her as Fangs deranged stepmother. She must be looking for Fang. That also means he's in big trouble. I grabbed my coat and streaked out the front door. There was no time to get Iggy.

I reached the gas station and snuck in through the back door. I crept through the supply area and slowly made it to the bathroom area. Fangs mom had no idea I was there. I quickly raced into the bathroom and looked around.

"Fang?" I whispered quietly and looked under all the stall doors. He wasn't here. I raced into the other bathroom and it was eerily quiet. "Fang?"

"Max?" I heard him answer and I felt my heart sink. He sounded completely terrified and exhausted. I saw a bathroom stall door open and he walked out, looking around for his 'mom' just in case. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw it on the news." I said and he nodded. He was soaking wet, blood dripping down one arm, and shivering lightly. I heard something outside and I instantly pushed him back into a stall. I saw the door open and I saw his mom walk in.

"I thought I heard something. Prepare to die Maximum." She growled and raised her gun. I saw the stall door behind her open and Fang stepped out. He had an evil look in his eyes as he silently crept up behind her. But suddenly she whirled around, swinging the gun at his head. He ducked and slammed his fist into her jaw. She staggered back and fired her gun, the bullet exploding on the wall behind Fang. He jumped towards her and kicked her head but she jumped back up. He ducked as she fired another shot. I ran at her then and jumped, wrapping an arm around her neck as I landed on her back. Fang kicked her legs out from under her and we both fell. I heard an awful crack as her neck landed on my arm the wrong way and she fell limp. I let her go, instantly knowing that her neck had broken. I had also heard her gun go off one final time. I jumped to my feet panting and looked over at Fang but instantly ran over to him as he started to collapse. I caught him and helped him sit down up against the wall. His hand was over his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

"She got me." He muttered and I felt tears rolling down my face. I heard the police running in. Fang could bleed out in minutes…


	7. The Cost of Life

**The Cost of Life**

**Fang POV**

It seemed like my whole world was crashing down around me. With my foster parents dead, I had no legal guardian and so would be placed back into the foster system once I recovered in the hospital. The doctors said that the bullet had passed right through and that after my surgery I was recovering well. Both Max and Iggy remained in my hospital room the whole time I was recovering which was nice, but made me feel guilty. I didn't want them to worry over me so much like they did. Now I was being released from the hospital, only to be pushed into a van and driven to the foster care unit. Only I was put into a system was very strict, like put handcuffs onto your wrist and tie you down strict. They had gotten word about my tendency's to run away so they were taking extra precautions. I was sitting in a large van in the back seat, a handcuff attaching me to the door. Next to me was another guy around my age. He had dark brown hair and nervous green eyes that looked over everything, including me. I was doing the same. He was around my body weight, obviously been in a few fights from what I could see; the scar trailing down his forearm and going around to his wrist.

"Fang, meet Shane. You two will be roommates." The driver said. "We're gonna teach you a few things, and how to make friends is one of them." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were traveling far away from the city. I already missed Iggy and Max but there was nothing I could do now. I had a flashback from earlier this morning…

_The van was waiting for me outside the hospital and as I was led out, Max grabbed my arm, begging the man to reconsider. _

"_Please, just let him stay with us!" She yelled but the man shook his head, making me stand by the car. I glanced around me at the three other men standing around us. Iggy was watching me carefully as I shifted from one foot to the other nervously. _

"_I'm sorry miss, but this is the law. We must take him into foster care." The man said and pushed me into the van, locking the door. I could only look out the window was we drove away, watching Max yell and holler, watching me go…_

Now we were pulling into the huge building, the parking lot being inside. We were pulled out and led to the main doors. We were scanned in and the men led us to our new "room". It was much like a cell in prison, bars along the walls and a locked door, a bunk bed, and a stool in the corner. We were both shoved inside and the door was locked, the men walking away. We instantly moved to opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Being on the street for so long had taught me to be wary of strangers, especially other teens. This one looked like he was the same way. I slowly moved towards the bunk bed, looking it over, but keeping "Shane" in my sight. I then claimed the bottom bunk, sitting down on it and looking over at him.

"You get the top bunk." I muttered and he only frowned, walking over to the ladder.

"I don't care." He growled back and I only glared at him as he climbed up to the top bunk. I sighed and lay back on the bed, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. This was more like a prison then a foster care system. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. I had slept so much as the hospital that now I was restless, antsy, and wanting to move around. I got up and looked over the "room" carefully, noting everything. The bathroom, stool in the corner, the bunk beds, the concrete floor, and the barred walls. I frowned, instantly knowing something was wrong. I was in the foster care unit but I now realized that I was in the experimental area. I had heard rumors about a place that often tortured kids for amusement of the guards. I had always thought they were rumors and nothing more. This was illegal and yet here we are.

"Ahh, nice to see you exploring." I heard a voice say and I turned around, glaring at the man standing by the door. He had his arms folded across his chest and wore a baseball cap. "Unfortunately I'm sure you're now aware of the situation you're in from the rumors, but I can assure you that those rumors are all true."

"This is illegal." I growled at him and he only scoffed.

"Its illegal when people find out." He grinned and sat down in a chair by a desk near the "room".

"I'll tell everyone."

"No, because you both will die here. Nothing will get out." He smiled and suddenly a second man walked through the main doors. He handed the first guy a huge plate of food, its wonderful aroma wafting into our cell. I saw Shane sit up in the corner of my eye and jump down from the top bunk.

"You can't be serious." He groaned as he saw the man eating. "That's just cruel."

"Shut it." I glared at him and he just watched the man eat. I hadn't eaten anything since the night my foster mom shot me and was killed. The smell of pizza was overwhelming to me. My stomach was gnawing and growling at me painfully. I heard Shane's stomach growl loudly and he cringed, shifting to his other foot.

"You'll get used to that feeling, trust me." The man said and set the unfinished plate on the desk and walked out, flicking out the light. The doors slammed shut and Shane instantly yelled in frustration.

"That's not fair, how is this legal." He groaned and kicked the beds. I shook my head and watched him as he ranted.

"It's not, but freaking out about it isn't going to help us." I said and he only glared at me.

"Well, excuse me for being hungry." He sat down on my bottom bunk and I instantly glared at him.

"I know, I'm starving too." I said and walked up to him, shoving him off the bed. He only glared at me, slowly walking back to the cell doors as I glared back.

"Either you get along or pay the price." Shane growled and I just continued my glare. I didn't have the patience to deal with him.


	8. The Burdens

**The Burdens**

**Max POV**

I could only watch as Fang was pushed into the black van, the door locked behind him, the handcuffs securing him inside. His eyes were slightly clouded over, his gaze making its way to me. His dark hair covered part of his dark eyes. His face was blank, his body tense, his eyes swirling.

"Please, why can't he just stay with us?" I begged the man as he got inside the van's driver seat.

"It's the law, sorry kid." He grinned and the van sped away, dragging Fang away from us. I yelled in frustration and kick the wall of the hospital.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Iggy promised, hugging me tightly. I sighed.

"How?"

"We'll follow him. I'll get the car." Iggy said and I instantly followed him. We ran into the parking lot, jumping into his Mustang and sped towards the van already way ahead. We'd follow them and then hang out by the area to make sure Fang was ok. I sighed and looked out the window, watching the road fly by, the bushes and trees whipping around in the stormy breeze, the sky dark with rain clouds. The van was now a few minutes ahead but we still had it in our sights.

**Fang POV**

Shane and I had already had several fights but the most recent one had ended up in a fist fight. I had broken his nose and he had bruised my collar bone but the guards broke us apart before we could inflict much more damage. They had moved us into a new cell that was now split in half. Each side had a room, a bathroom, and a table, but was twice was small. The reason we had gotten into a fight was actually over food. The guards had raised the separator and then put a plate of food in the center of the room in front of us. Shane instantly dived for it but I was already on top of him. I shoved him away and he fell over, hitting his head on the ground. While he was dazed I quickly stuff a burger into my mouth and grabbed the last one.

"Hey, man, that's not fair!" Shane growled and ran into me but my stance helped, me shoving him away again. He grabbed the plate but dropped it as I slugged him across the face. The plate broke but I managed to get all the food, him infuriated. The separator dropped down just as he lunged for me. I flinched but he now paced on his side of the room, swearing. I swallowed the rest of the food and coughed a couple times, clearing the bits from my windpipe. I needed that food way more than he did; I hadn't eaten in a week, him only three days. I now understood though that I would have to fight and defend any meal that I got; he would definitely try to steal it away. I was still so hungry but that was all that they had put out. Shane was cursing and still pacing back and forth but I didn't feel bad for him. He was my worst threat at survival in here.

"The next time, you'll die. I'm not losing again." Shane growled murderously but I barely heard him. I was too tired to pay attention to his threats. I lay down in the bed and closed my eyes, my hands folded over my empty stomach. It continued to growl at me nonstop but at least it wasn't as bad now. Shane was now lying on his own bed, I could hear his hunger but I hardly cared. I'm sure he felt the same towards me.

**Max POV**

We had been sitting here for most of the night and yet still nothing had happened. We were outside the foster care systems building. At that had happened was a few people walking out.

"What are we waiting for?" I whispered to Iggy.

"When its dawn we're gonna sneak inside when the guards leave. We'll bust Fang out."

"And what's the backup plan in case that one fails?"

"Run like hell." Iggy smirked and I scoffed. It would be a while until dawn even came close to coming; we'd have to wait the whole time…

**Fang POV**

I woke up hungry still, my stomach eating itself and part of my ribs. I stood up and walked up to the bars, the man still sitting in the chair watching us.

"It will be a slow death, full of pain." He said and I only glared at him. But he was right, slowly starving to death was painful. He'd give us only enough food for us to feel the stabbing pangs of hunger. Our prominent ribs were our battle scars. I could only imagine how many others had died this way in here.

"Why do you do this?" I asked and he smirked.

"I've always hated this job, it's my way of getting back."

"Starving foster kids to death?"

"Exactly. It's entertaining to me." He grinned and I glared at him. He was an evil person completely through. I wished that I was back living with Max's parents and her. I had gotten a taste of the good life, a taste that was too sweet to forget.

**Max POV**

I woke up from Iggy nudging me. It was time to sneak inside, praying to god that we didn't get caught. We silently crept in through the back doors, and tiptoed down to the room where Iggy could hear Fang's voice coming from. Luckily there was a place where you could duck behind; a huge stack of boxes in the corner. We crouched behind it and watched the man just then get up, walking past us and into the small room next door. I could see Fang pacing back and forth in what looked like a prison cell, another boy in a cage next to him. What was going on here?

"You're dead this time." The boy growled at Fang. He was standing in the corner closest to him, Fang was keeping some distance but was also surprisingly close. The man suddenly came back and pushed a button on the cell door and to my surprise, the center wall rose up, allowing them to be in the same room. But it shocked me when they instantly charged one another, Fang slugging the boy in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The boy kicked him off; making him hit the edge of the bunk bed. Fang grabbed the small stool and crashed it down on top of the boys head, dazing him for a second. I could see the plate of food in the center of the cage, Fang walking towards it. He grabbed some but the boy grabbed his arm, pulling him away. Fang quickly stuffed the food into his mouth and then threw the boy away, making him hit the wall. Fang pushed the plate of food under his bunk bed and suddenly the center wall came crashing down, nicking Fang's side, cutting him. He leaped away and lifted up his shirt. The slice wasn't too deep but it was bleeding now. Iggy and I could only watch as he headed back over to his bed, pulling out the plate of food. The other boy was cursing and punching the separator angrily as Fang wolfed down the little bits of food. It was barely enough to sustain me, let alone Fang.

"You guys are like animals." The guard snickered and sat back down on the chair in front of us. I glared at him angrily, he was forcing Fang and this other guy to fight and defend their food, even their space. If Fang ever got out of here, he'd have a terrible aggression over things like that…

**Fang POV**

The food only made me hungrier as I lay on the bed, staring up at the bottom bunk. My stomach continued to growl and gnaw loudly at me but there was nothing I could do. Shane seemed to be in worse shape, he was growing weak. The guard would slip him bits of food to keep him "alive" long enough to starve. I sat up and rubbed my head, all I could think about was eating, and that was painful. I glared at the guard but a slight movement made my eyes instantly glanced behind him at the stack of boxes. I was shocked to see Max and Iggy crouching behind it but I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating. I saw Max stand up quietly and then wrap her arm around the guards neck, with a violent twist, she had broken it. Iggy was shutting the doors and locking them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. They instantly ran up to me.

"We were worried about you, and for good reason." Iggy said and unlocked my door with the keys on the dead guard's belt. Max instantly ran inside and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her. I absorbed her heat and instantly relaxed, leaning my head on her shoulder. Iggy patted my back.

"How long was that all happening?" He asked, meaning the fight.

"About 3 days, it felt like three weeks."

"I bet, you've got to be starving." He said and then looked over at Shane who was asleep on his bed still. "What about him?"

"You can let him go; he's only a threat in here." I muttered and walked out of the cage. "What's the plan now?"

"I don't know, we only planned to go in and check on you, but when we saw what was happening, we improvised." Max explained and I nodded.

"We'll go out the way we came." Iggy said, unlocking the door. "We have a car."

"That could work." I say and grab the keys, unlocking Shanes cage. I run inside and shake him awake.

"Get off of me!" He growled but then realized that the door was open. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping, are you with me or against?" I asked and he instantly jumped up.

"I'm out of here!" He yelled and we all ran out the door, towards the car. Jumping inside, Iggy started it up and started to back up. But suddenly, guns started firing, hitting the windshield and body of the car. We all ducked, Iggy hightailing it out of there. We raced out of the area as fast as we could. Iggy had decided to head back to his place since his parents were out of town.

"Who wants burgers?" Iggy called out and Max pointed out a burger joint. We pulled up into the drive through, ordering over 30 burgers. But Shane was sitting next to me in the back seat, Max in the front next to Iggy. She held the food until we got back.

"Get off of it!" I growled at Shane who reached for my claimed burger. He glared at me but my glare backed him off. He had just finished eating but my last burger was sitting next to me. He reached for it once again, thinking I wasn't looking, but I slugged him in the jaw, grabbing it away from him. I got up and walked over to the island counter. Max just then put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away from the small touch, my fists raised. I instantly recognized her and I lowered my fists, panting and shaking my head. She patted my shoulder and glared over at Shane who just glared back. This would be a process, a long and painful one.


	9. A Process

**A Process**

**Max POV**

Fang seemed to be improving but by very little, unfortunately. He and Shane continued to fight over almost everything, especially space. Iggy's parents were also returning early, meaning that they both had to leave for the streets again. Shane left before Fang, we haven't seen him since. Fang though stayed for another few hours, trying to figure out his plan. He wanted to go down to the skate park again and just hang out like he used to, his foster parents wouldn't be bothering him any time soon. I hated to see him go, but there wasn't any other place for him to go. He was at home on the streets, it was our job to look out for him. And so, the day Iggy's parents rolled into the driveway, I watched Fang slip out the backyard and hop the fence, walking down the sidewalk towards the skate park with his hood over his head…

…4 months later…

Days dragged by with no sign of Fang. I was already worried about him, but the days eventually turned to months. Iggy promised me that he was just laying low for a while. The foster system would most likely be out looking for him. I always would go out and search all over town for him, but always turned up empty handed. The weather continued to worsen by the day, the hail and snow pelted against my bedroom window every night. Both mine and Iggys parents were always asking us if we were ok, we'd day yes, but inside I was very worried.

**Fang POV**

I'm sure Max and Iggy would be worried, but I needed to get out of the area for a while. People needed to forget about me, and then I'd come back and hide in the shadows. I had forgotten how hard it was always on the road, but at least if I really needed to I could go to Iggy's or Max…

I stopped walking as I heard voices behind me, in the alleys. I could hear people talking, shifting their weight, following me. I needed to lose them before something bad happened. I started walking again but a sharp pain hit my shoulder from behind, making me jump. I reached around and pulled a dart from my shoulder, looking up at the three men standing running up to me. Just as they reached me, I blacked out.

…I jumped awake, only to bash the top of my head against a hard metal edge. I instantly held my head, squeezing my eyes shut as a pulsing pain rushed through me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking out into the dark room around me. Cages were stacked high against the walls, some even had live things inside them. I let go of my head and sat up, gazing around the room. The lights were off, the door shut but with a light on outside of it. I saw a person walk by and I glared at them. They had done this to me. Where was I? How did I get here? What happened?

"Hello?" I called out, almost hoping for no answer. The person stopped and looked through the door towards me. I instantly regretted making a noise as the person walked into the room, snapping some gloves on.

"Ah, you're awake." He said in a dull voice, and even kicked my cage. I held my onto the door tightly, hoping he'd be stupid enough to open it.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"You, Fang, are in The School. A place where lives are changed forever, and some ended."

"You guys are crazy, let me go and won't report you for kidnapping!"

"You are here by law. Because you have no legal guardian and have become a constant problem for the foster care system, you have been chosen to undergo medical tests for research."

"What?" I breathed, letting go of the cage and looking around. I was trapped here forever as a human guinea pig?

"You will be undergoing surgery in a few minutes, I suggest enjoying your last few moments as a 100% human boy." The man walked away, slamming the door. Last moments as a human? What was he talking about?

…

**Max POV**

It had now been over 6 months since we last saw or heard from Fang. I was very worried, convinced that something bad had happened to him. But as mom and dad began to hang out more around the house, I couldn't do much of anything to help. Iggy was now the main one to go out on daily searches for Fang. It seemed that Fang had moved on, just like he had warned that he may do. Back at the skate park one day, he said that he may disappear for a while, but that was only to take a break. This had been over 6 months.

…

**Fang POV**

I woke up feeling groggy and completely out of it. I couldn't stand since I was too dizzy; everything was blurry and too loud. What had happened? How long was I out for? I glanced down at my old and beat up watch. Oh jeez, I had been out of it for easily 3 weeks. Was I in a coma? How did that happen? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"So you're finally awake, I was beginning to think that the surgery had taken you." A voice said just then, making me instantly glance up at it. It was the man from before, only with more facial hair. I glared murderously at him, sitting up. My overlong black hair fell in my eyes.

"What did you do?" I demanded, now aware of the pain in my back. I popped my shoulder, trying to get rid of it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He said and I glanced behind me. I reached around and nearly jumped as I felt feathers, bone, and thick muscle.

"You gave me…wings?" I asked in a shaky breath. He nodded and I could only stare at him shocked. No wonder he said that earlier, "enjoy your last few minutes as a 100% human boy."

"You will be taking your first flight tomorrow morning, be ready." He said and then left, turning out the lights, leaving me in the dark.


	10. The Hell We Live

**The Hell We Live**

**Fang POV**

I already knew how to fly; the man in the lab coat had given me that instinct during the surgery I guess. I was now alone in the arena just flying around, practicing my turning abilities and coasting. Everything seemed normal with flying even though I was human not too long ago. I was constantly looking for a way out of this place, somehow escape. But then what would I do once I did escape? I coasted down and then back beat my huge black wings hard to land. I looked up at them and sighed, folding them up. What would Iggy and Max think of me now? A mutant? A freak? The sound of huge doors opening made me glance up. The man in the white coat was walking towards me. I instantly backed up and jumped into the air, flying away. I landed on a metal support beam for the roof of the arena and the man just stood there, watching me.

"You'll have to come down and listen sooner or later, Fang." He called up to me but I ignored him. He was an evil person, killing and creating mutants. But then again, he had been using my wings to his advantage. Being able to fly, having huge wings, it all required a huge amount of energy, energy I simply wasn't getting. He always came in here with food, food that I didn't dare go near because he was holding it. If I went to close, he'd catch me. If I didn't come down, he'd leave. I would miss food for another day. My stomach sounded like I had swallowed a bear. Each day, I'd get a bit closer, but recently I had stayed put. Something was up, he was planning something bad. I had already hatched a plan for the next time he came in here. But for the meantime, I would just have to endure painful hunger for one more night. I had never felt hunger like this before. On the streets it was just a burning sensation, an empty feeling that never went away. Now it was a constant burden, my stomach never stopped growling and it got louder every day. I sighed and stood up; it was around the time that the man in the whitecoat would come out. I jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. I flew silently around the ceiling, waiting for him to open the door. I heard the creak of the lock opening and I instantly flew back around to the area above the door as it opened.

"He's gone?" He said, the doors shutting behind him. He walked out to the middle of the arena, a catch pole with a noose at the end in his hand. I tucked in my wings and streaked down towards him. I collided into his body just as he turned around, knocking him over. I flipped around, landing on my feet, and then jumped onto him. I held his arms down with my knees, my hands tightly on his throat in a death grip. Suddenly, he bucked me off and leaped up off the ground. I bared my teeth and ran into him, knocking him over but he caught himself just in time. But suddenly, I watched in horror as his body changed from a human into a hideous wolf like creature, fangs filling his mouth.

"Now you're gonna die, mutant." He growled and I panicked, jumping into the air, unfurling my wings. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back down out of the sky. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground, his hands tightening around my throat. I bucked him off and slugged him across the nose, him screaming in pain. His claws swiped past me, two cutting into my shoulder. It felt like burning knives but I kicked his chest hard, hearing a few ribs snap. I had to get into the air, he couldn't get me there. I kicked his nose and then used those precious seconds to jump into the air, streaking away. I landed on the metal support beam panting hard, blood dripping from the claw wounds in my shoulder.

"You can't hide there forever Fang!" the wolf thing growled and I bared my teeth, snarling at him. I jumped off the beam and streaked down towards him. I collided with his head at 200 miles per hour…

…


	11. This Life I Lead

This Life I Lead

Fang POV

…

I hit the man at 200 miles per hour, enough speed and force to knock us both unconscious. I landed feet first right into his chest and to my surprise, it caved in instantly. He fell over dead and I fell to the ground, skidding on my side. I panted as I tried to stand, my body shaking. I glared at the man's body and then headed towards the door which was still slightly cracked open. I slipped through the door and started running through the halls. There would be a main door around here somewhere, there has to be! I spotted several more whitecoats and instantly backtracked, running down the opposite hallway. I spotted a door and ran to it, only a noose caught around my neck, pulling me back.

"Oh no you don't!" A man yelled and I whirled around, grabbing the pole. He held fast and only yanked me forwards towards him. I dug my heels into the linoleum flooring best I could and pulled hard. The noose suddenly snapped, making me fall backwards. I bashed my head on the floor hard, stars exploded in my head. I jumped up and ran through the door, my heart pounding against my ribs. The man yelled for backup but I was already in the air, my wings pumping as hard as they could. I streaked out of the area hard and fast, never wanting to ever go back. I'd head back to Max and Iggy, hopefully my life could turn around then.

…

Max POV

I was sitting on my back patio petting our dog in the sunshine. It had been 7 months since we had last seen Fang; I was convinced that he had moved on, maybe even forgetting about us. As long as he was safe and/or happy, I was ok with it. Iggy was in school again, I was still out. I had decided that I'd start college next year, give myself one more year of free time. My mind was constantly wrapped around Fang though, I constantly worried over him. Our dog, Cisco, suddenly jumped up just then and started barking up at the sky, running around the yard. I stood up and walked over to him, trying to quite him down. But as I got nearer to him, I could make out the faint beats of wings above us. I looked up and to my surprise, a boy with huge black wings landed a little ways away from us in the yard. I stood there dumbfounded, unable to speak. But then I realized, it was Fang. I recognized him immediately and I instantly ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I buried my head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I thought we had lost you." I said and he hugged my back, rubbing my shoulder lightly.

"No, I think I almost lost myself." He said and I noted on how thin he was now. I could feel his ribs, his shoulder blades, even his heart pounding against his chest at a rapid pace.

"What happened to you?" I said and let him go to look him over. His black wings still were slightly unfolded behind him.

"The foster care system happened. They decided that since they couldn't do anything for me that I was the perfect candidate for medical research. A man there gave me these." He said and unfolded his dark wings out completely; a full 15 feet in length.

"That's insane, that can't even be legal!"

"But it was, I was there by law." Fang sighed and folded up his wings again. "That was true hell there."

"I'm so sorry." I said and he looked up at me, his dark eyes watching me through the strands of dark hair in front of them.

"It's not your fault, Max." He said looked down at Cisco.

"Do you want to come inside? My parents are grocery shopping."

"Yeah." He said and I opened up the screen door, letting him inside. Iggy stood up from the couch, wide eyed.

"Fang?" He said and Fang looked up at him. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." He said and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. "Why does it smell so good in here?"

"Max was making mac and cheese for lunch." Iggy said and patted Fang's shoulder but he barely moved. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Fang muttered and sighed deeply, falling asleep. I looked at Iggy who had a concerned look on his face.

"I'll get him some food." I said and went into the kitchen, scooping some mac and cheese onto a plate.

"Max, he has wings!" Iggy said just then, a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. He…flew into my yard." I said and Iggy just stared at the black feathers.

"God only knows how many people are after him." He sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Wondrous Cycle

Max POV

…

Fang had been out for over an hour before he finally started to wake up. He groaned lightly as he opened his eyes, instantly looking down at the plate of mac and cheese I had brought in for him.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." He said and instantly started eating, swallowing almost everything whole. He finished in under a minute and I had given him a second and third plate. He finally stopped eating and leaned against the couch. Iggy was wide eyed as he sat next to him.

"What happened, man?"

"Foster care system, they put me through a medical experiment, gave me these." He said, slowly closing his eyes.

"And starved you in the process?" Iggy lightly poked a finger into Fang's side, making him slightly cringe, leaning away. "I can feel your ribs right here."

"Yeah, there was a guy there…he had me in a large arena. …He always would come in, every day, with food. I was stuck… for…5 days in there, him trying to catch me." Fang's voice slowly got more distant as he tried to fight off the exhaustion.

"That's horrible, how'd you get out?" Iggy asked and there was a moment of silence as Fang opened his eyes again.

"I killed him." He said and Iggy looked up at me. I nodded, patting Fang's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk about this later." I said and stood up. We had moved him to my bedroom while he was sleeping so that my parents didn't see him. He was out cold now as I slowly shut the door. Iggy looked over at me.

"That's just crazy! How can they do this? I should sue them!" He yelled and I tried to quiet him down.

"It's ok, we'll get him back together again, and then we can figure out what happened. If he killed that man, then there's more bound to be after him, we'll have to keep this quiet." I said and he nodded. I sighed and headed back downstairs. We'd just have to hope for the best now.


End file.
